Bride Wars
by hazelWalker
Summary: terinspirasi dari film Bride wars. Hinata dan Sakura adalah sahabat kecil yang berjanji untuk menikah di J-plaza nantinya, dan harus pada tahun yang sama. AU, a bit OOC, humor garing.
1. Ch 1 Epilog

A/N :O ya, di sini ceritanya Konoha itu salah satu kota kecil dan cukup terkenal di Jepang. Tapi ibukota jepang sendiri tetap Tokyo. Jadi silahkan dimulai membacanya minna-san ….

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine's, not either Bride Wars**

BRIDE WARS

-

Flashback

Dua sahabat kecil berdiri di bawah jendela loteng yang bersih –mereka pastilah sering membersihkannya-. Di sekelilingnya tampak sebuah kardus dan boneka-boneka serta manik-manik lucu dan mainan anak perempuan lainnya.

"Hinata-chan." Seorang gadis tersenyum pada yang lain.

"Ngh. Sakura-chan." Seorang lagi membalas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Disini kita berjanji," Tatapan si anak itu memicing, mukanya merona.

"Bahwa kita, suatu hari nanti, akan menikah bersama di J-Plaza, pada bulan Juni, saling bahagia dan saling menyaksikkan kebahagiaan lainnya."

"Ng." Hinata mengangguk dengan muka bersemu.

"Dan tentunya, pada tahun yang sama." Sakura yang masih merah menatap Hinata malu-malu.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan." Hinata memeluk Sakura yang membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, semoga di kota baru-mu kau bertemu sahabat yang baik, yang bisa mengganikan aku." Pelukan Sakura semakin erat sambil tersenyum rela.

"Tak ada teman yang sebaik kamu Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dua sahabat itupun kembali berpelukan dengan erat.

-

-

Esoknya….

"Dah hinata-chaaaan!!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca namun terlihat semangat.

"Ja ne sakura-chan!" Hinata membalas lambaian sahabatnya dengan muka yang sedih dan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Bayangan mobil Hinata terlihat semakin kecil, semakin jauh. Senyum manis di pipi Sakura kini berganti menjadi tangisan –yang lumayan- hebat. Pipinya merona sangat merah dengan hidung kembang kempis.(Cantiknya hilang? *ditabok sakura fc)

-

-

Tidak selang waktu yang lama (mungkin sebulan ato dua bulan), kebetulan –yang SANGAT kebetulan- menimpa mereka. Ayah Sakura haruno meninggal dan saham milik Hyuuga meningkat pesat. Kini keluarga Hyuuga sudah menjadi keluarga besar yang diakui sebagai keluarga penting berdarah biru dan setara dengan keluarga yang sudah melegenda di Jepang, keluarga Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia terseok-seok hanya untuk membiayai hidup sma-nya (-author lebay! *digaplok. Maksutnya mau sekolah musti kerja dulu gituu). Maka jadilah Sakura menjadi perempuan yang rajin, cerdas, pandai, dan suka membantu orang tua… (BGM: TRRING)

-

Dan kisah sma mereka berdua? Ini dia!

-

Tapi di chapter selanjutnya. Gwekekek ;p *tertawa menyebalkan.

**Yeah!! Akhirnya fic ke-3. Gimana tanggepan kalian? Review please ….**


	2. Ch 2 part 1

A/N : Di sini Bride Warsnya di remix jadi maaf untuk yang kemarin mengharapkan bride wars persis. Tapi ku harap minna-san masih suka dengan yang ini… yah, pendapatnya ditunggu.

**Disclaimer : Masih sama dengan kemaren.**

BRIDE WARS

Ch. 2 part 1

Konoha adalah kota kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Layaknya Jabodetabek, sangat dekat namun berbeda um.. agak jauh. Sakura tinggal di Konoha, sedangkan Hinata di Tokyo, di ibukota.

Tokyo adalah kota yang rasanya isinya hanya jalan lebar dan gedung-gedung tinggi saja. Lahan yang seharusnya disisakan untuk dijadikan taman habis dibeli oleh keluarga-keluarga sukses yang bergelimang harta. Mereka memilih untuk menjadikannya sebagai investasi atau wilayah elit khusus anak cucunya. Maka dibangunlah perumahan besar lengkap dengan sekolah-sekolah dan semua fasilitasnya yang juga super elit. Tapi tetap saja, sumpek. Bahkan gelandangan pun tak betah tinggal disana.

**uuuunnnnnnuuuuuu**

**Sakura's side**

Gadis itu berlari, sambil agak berteriak "Aku berangkat dulu buu!"

"Hati-hati sakura-chan !!" ibunya membalas dengan berteriak juga dari lantai atas. Hari masih gelap, namun sakura sudah terburu-buru dengan mengendarai sepeda, memakai celemek, topi dan tas besar berisi botolan susu dari kaca di kanan kiri sepedanya. Ya, dia adalah gadis pengantar susu setiap pagi.

Sakura membunyikan bel yang ia bawa di salah satu rumah dan segera meletakkan sebotol susu, belum sempat ia pergi si pemilik rumah sudah memanggilnya duluan.

"Sakura-chaaan!!" anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik memanggilnya. Semangat dengan piyama dan topi tidurnya.

'Ukh. Naruto.'batinnya. "Ohayou naruto!" sakura membalas sekenanya dan langsung menaiki sepedannya.

"Mampir dulu sak! Oy!!" Naruto berteriak melambai.

"Ga bisa nar, masi banyak yang musti gua anter. Bye!" sakura melambai selagi naik sepeda dan melempar senyum pamit.

"Ati-ati yah!!!" kendati demikian naruto tetap membalas dengan sangat baik. Entah suaranya masih terdengar atau tidak.

'Duh, naruto.. gua hargai kebaikan lo, tapi gua kan susah juga jadinya kalo pura-pura ga ada apa-apa gini lama-lama..' batin sakura. Ia tentu saja merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun naruto selalu baik sekali dengannya, dan ia tak bisa membalasnya dengan apa yang naruto harapkan. Tentu saja, cinta.

-

-

Naruto tidak pernah menembak sakura, tapi dengan sifatnya yang super bodoh dan polos itu, satu lantai bahkan sudah tahu semua, bahwa naruto suka sakura, dan bahwa naruto akan melakukan apapun demi dia.

Sakura yang termasuk best-frendnya juga tak bisa pura-pura tak tahu. Apalagi dengan ino yang sering berada di dekatnya, dan naruto yanng selalu mendekatinya. Jadi, dalam waktu kira-kira 3 hari -bahkan mungkin 2 hari-, dengan banyak sekali gosip-gosip hot tentang mereka beserta bukti-buktinya, seisi kelas sudah mengetahui dan menganggap bahwa 'naruto suka sakura' adalah kenyataan dari ino dengan embel-embel seperti 'lagipula naruto juga tak pernah menyangkal'.

Terang saja sakura kebingungan menghadapi ini, dia jelas tak mau persahabatannya dengan naruto pecah dan (menurut sakura) naruto juga terlalu terang-terangan memerlakukannya begini. Menolak seorang teman itu lebih sulit dibanding menolak cowo biasa, apalagi si cowo tak mengatakannya dengan langsung dan malah menimbunnya dengan beribu-ribu kebaikan hati yang tulus, polos, bahkan tak perlu.

-

-

-

-

-

Di Sekolah….

"Nejiii!!" sapa sakura bersemangat.

"Kau itu selalu begitu yah.." jawab neji dengan seringai ikhlas mematikan .

"Huh? Begitu gimana?" tanya sakura masih ceria.

"Don't overdo yourself too much." kata si pangeran hyuuga ganteng.

"Tapi ji, bukannya kalo dah ada kata overdo itu ga usah pake too much yah?" sakura bales innocent yang tak sengaja terlihat manis.

"…… yang ini beda sak," si pangeran hyuuga tetep jaim, walaupun sempat terpesona dan diam sejenak. –karna ga tau jawabannya-

"Beda gimana?"

"…" belum sempat neji menjawab sudah terendam suara naruto yang padahal masih berkilo-kilo meter jaraknya.

"SAKURA-CHAAANN!!!!!!!!"

"Buset dah Nar! Pelan-pelan dikit kek!!" sakura bales teriak juga. –gak selebay naruto sih-

"HEHE!!!!!" naruto bales ketawa kenceng –masih sama lebay kencengnya- tepat di sebelah sakura. (Author: Wow, naruto-kun larinya cepet juga.)

"Oh, please." Neji sok inggris lagi, walaupun dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karna kedatangan naruto. -jadi ia tak usah menjawab pertanyaan sakura tadi-

"Makanya Gua Bilang PELAN-PELAN!! SI BODOH INI !!!!" sifat sadis sakura keluar.

"Jangan gitu, sak. Ga dapet cowo loh." prince neji menenangkan.

"Betubetubetul." naruto sekarang sok imut.

"Biarin. Emang gak ada yang gue suka, weeek!" sakura melet walaupun tetap manis.

Mereka melanjutkan bercanda sambil berbincang-bincang dengan damai. Hingga tiba-tiba ….

(BGM: JENG 4x)

"Sakuraaaaaa!!!!" dari kejauhan muncul sesosok yang tak diharapkan, tak dijemput dan tak diantar, dari jarak yang sama waktu naruto teriak tadi, muncul sosok berambut panjang, hitam berantakan, dengan baju putih terseok-seok. **BZZZZZTT Bukan!** Rambutnya memang panjang, tapi pirang dan dikuncir rapi dengan dandanan lebay. "Sakura foreheeaaaaaadd!!!!!" si pirang lebay melanjutkan.

"Berisik Inopiiiiiiiggg!!!!" sakura balas teriak ke kejauhan. Bedanya yang ini gak langsung nyampe, dia butuh sejam(?) dulu baru nyampe situ.

**1 jam kemudian…** (loh?! Beneran?!!)

Author : Ngga ko boongan *sambil ngupil

*Author ditimpuk sampah oleh para reader*

**BZZZZZTT **adegan di sensor. Lanjutkan!

TRRING!

"Kenape si lo?! Berisik amat." Kata naruto begitu ino nyampe.

"Iya, apaan sih?" sakura ikutan.

"Kalian semua musti tau!! Hah.. hah.. Kalian HARUSS tau!!!" miss gosip ini terengah-engah sambil memulai gosipnya dengan lebay.

"Kenapa?!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Whats up?!" tiga orang itu kini kompakan serius sambil deg-degan lebay. –terbawa ino-

"Cowo gue …." Dia melanjutkan. Membuat yang lain makin deg-degan. Dalam batin mereka : 'Emang si ino punya cowo?! Jangan-jangan dia udah jadian sama…'

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

GUBRAKKK

"Jah! Dasar inopig, gua kira syapa!" sakura marah sambil sweatdrop.

"Iye lo ah. Gue kira si sai!!" kata naruto yang paling cablak.

"Ckckck. Ino.. ino." neji marah tapi jaim, walaupun tadi ikutan jatuh.

"What?!! Lo kira syapa Nar?! Sai??!!! OMG! Dia tuh MUSUH BEBUYUTAN GUE!! Gua bakal jadian ama dia cuma kalo dunia ini kebalik!! Ngerti??!!! Syapa sih yang pertama jodoh-jodohin gua ama dya?? Huh! Awas dia entar!!" Ino marah sambil rada ngebentak berlebayan.

Naruto, sakura, dan neji cuma sweatdrop. Dalam batin mereka : 'Awal gosip lo ama sai kan lo sendiri no. Syapa suruh langsung pedekate jejadian dan nyebarin gosip kalo kalian jodoh di hari pertama dia pindah, ckck. Cuma gara-gara mukanya mirip Uchiha Sasuke doang. Begitu tau sifatnya mampus deh lu.'

**-**

**-**

Flashback

Ino and Sai

Hari pertama Sai masuk. Sebelum ia masuk kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, tentu saja ia harus menghadap dulu ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan ino, miss gossip teladan kita ini, sudah mengambil langkah seribu. Dia menyelinap keluar dari kelas –bilangnya sih ke toilet- dan mengintip ke ruang guru. Dia mengendap-endap dan melewati berbagai ujian tanpa mencurigakan. 'Huh, gak percuma gua dapet piagam adipura(?) dan medali emas olimpiade ASEAN(??) tahun ini' batin ino sambil tersenyum licik-jahil. Dan betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat wajah Sai di balik pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang kuncinya ia congkel pakai linggis(?).

'OMG!! 9uAnT3nG n9eTzZ!!!!' batin ino berteriak alay. Ia tak bisa menahan diri dan terjatuh lebay di pintu.

"Siapa itu?" bu kepala Tsunade berkata tegas.

"Ino Yamanaka?!" bu guru Shizune hendak menghampirinya tapi di halang oleh seseorang.

"Biar saya saja bu," sai tersenyum simpul namun sangat ganteng. Ino kleper-kleper di lantai.

"Are you alright..." dia menghampiri ino dan menjulurkan tangannya "beauty?" dia melanjutkan. Ino sukses epilepsi.

Tapi ino tak mau kehilangan kesempatan sedetik pun. Jadi begitu bu shizune menghampirinya, ia langsung bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan apa yang ia perlukan hanyalah duduk di kelas pelajaran kakashi-sensei, bukan tempat tidur UKS yang nyaman dan tenang.

Selagi beranjak keluar ruangan ia tak lupa menengok ke belakang dan mengedip centil, sai yang menerimanya hanya diam. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Haaah anak muda jaman sekarang…. Ckckck." Tsunade menghela nafas dan bersender di kursi bos-nya.

"Tapi anda dulu juga begitu kan, nona tsunade?" shizune menanggapi dengan cengiran menggoda.

Tsunade tak menjawab, dan sai tetap tanpa ekspesi sama sekali.

-

-

Sesampainya di kelas, ino langsung mengusir kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk pindah ke sebelah Rock-lee, sebab hanya itu sisa bangku yang kosong. Di kelas mereka ada peraturan kalau cowo harus sebangku dengan cewe, tapi kakashi-sensei tidak terlalu peduli untuk memarahinya. 'Toh murid baru yang ini cowo.' pikirnya.

Dan belum sempat sai sampai di kelas, cerita tentang apa yang baru saja ino alami sudah menyebar lumayan luas. Jadi begini petanya, pertama-tama ke sakura dan neji, sepasang bintang kelas yang duduk di depannya, lalu ke naruto yang ada di seberangnya, naruto menceritakannya ke ten-ten yang duduk di sebelahnya dan demikianlah selanjutnya.

Pelajaran matematika dari kakashi-sensei tidak banyak diperhatikan murid-muridnya, paling-paling hanya sakura, neji, dan lee saja. Tenten sebenarnya memerhatikan walau hanya sedikit-sedikit.

Dan maka begitulah hal itu terjadi. Ketika sai masuk dan memperkenalkan diri, seisi kelas penuh dengan teriakan "Deeeuuuuuh", "Ciieeeeeee", dan bahkan "Inooooo!!" dari anak-anak cewe dan sebagian cowo yang peduli. Ino Cuma senyum-senyum (nggak)malu tapi mau.

-

Esok paginya, ino berdandan lebih lebay dari biasanya dan berjalan dengan pede di koridor. Tapi semua moodnya hancur dengan diawali oleh secuil teriakan.

"Kyah!" teriak karin, anak kelas sebelah yang rupanya baru saja ditabrak sesuatu.

"You're right beauty?" kata sai yang sukses membuat sebuah tas yang tidak berat melayang di atas kepalanya. Beruntung dia tidak kena. Tapi ternyata sebuah sepatu menyusul dan mendarat persis di pipinya. Ino, dengan muka merah dan sedikit berkaca-kaca mengambil barang-barangnya kembali, dan pergi dengan membuang muka. Ia memohon pada kiba agar segera pindah lagi kesebelahnya dan sai bersama lee.

-End of Flashback-

-

-

-

"Jadi no, si sasuke uchiha kenapa?" sakura mengalihkan perhatian. Walaupun ia tak begitu peduli dengan si bocah uchiha itu.

"Oh ya, dia bertunangan dengan sepupumu ya neji? Hyuuga Hinata."

"EH?!!" sakura kaget dengan sangat lebay, layaknya anggota klub 'cinta mati sasuke' aja.

"Kenapa sak?" neji heran.

"Iye, kenape lo sak?" naruto ikutan.

"Jangan-jangan lo…."

"Nggak. Gua ga ikutan klub cinta mati sasuke." Jawab sakura tegas, memotong ino.

"Loh?! Terus?" ino sekarang kelihatan agak tertohok.

"…… Ngga. Cuma kaget aja." Sakura menjawab lagi setelah diam sebentar.

"Jah. Elu sak, sama aja ama ni miss gossip kita satu." Kata neji keren.

"Iye sak, bener-bener." Naruto ikutan lagi sambil ngangguk-ngangguk gaje.

'Hinata-chan? Dengan bocah keturunan uchiha itu?' batin sakura sudah mulai bergulat.

**KRRIIIIIINNNGGGG**

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, anak-anak lain masih melanjutkan masuk kelas sambil berbincang-bincang namun sakura terlihat ling-lung. Dia sempoyongan dan pikirannya kemana-mana.

'Kenapa? Kenapa hinata harus dengan dia? Aku ingat surat dari hinata dulu yang bilang bahwa mereka berdua selalu satu sekolah, sekolah khusus para anak bangsawan di Tokyo. Lalu si bocah uchiha itu juga cover boy dan sering masuk media massa, tapi sifatnya masih misterius. Fans clubnya juga hanya berpegang pada wajah dan statusnya saja. Oh tuhan, apa hinata akan baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kita? Ah, tidak.. kebaikan hinata lebih penting! Kalau tak salah Uchiha Sasuke itu yang… yang… Ah. Sial. Aku lupa seperti apa wajahnya. Ayo pikir lebih keras sakura… ingat-ingat lagi….!'

-

-

"Sakura… Sak, sak!" neji berbisik memanggil sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

"Huh?! Ne.. Neji? A.. Ada apa? Eh? Kurenai-sensei?!" sakura menjawab kebingungan, entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk di bangkunya dan kurenai-sensei berada di dalam kelas, bahkan sudah memulai pelajarannya. Mukanya pucat dan keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Neji hanya menatapnya tegas penuh curiga.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Neji tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya. "Saya rasa Haruno-san sakit. Dia butuh UKS." Lanjutnya.

"Ka.. kau bicara apa? Aku ba-"

"Saya rasa juga begitu bu!" ino dari belakangnya ikut mengacungkan tangan, mencela kata-kata lemas yang keluar dari bibir pucat sakura.

Sakura lalu melihat ke sekeliling, dan dia mendapati raut wajah cemas dari anak-anak yang duduk di dekatnya. Terutama naruto, ia merasa sangat bersalah melihat perubahan ekspresi yang sangat significant pada anak laki-laki yang ceria itu. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan semakin berat.

"Sepertinya begitu, haruno-san. Harap anda ke UKS sekarang. Perlu ada yang mengantar?" Kurenai mengambil keputusan dengan bijaksana.

"Tidak kurenai-sensei, saya sanggup." Sakura yang menyadari posisinya hanya bisa mengelak tawaran yang ini saja. Meskipun neji sempat menahan tangannya sesaat setelah ia berdiri dan berbisik, "Kau yakin?" dan dijawab sederhana oleh sakura "Ya." Sambil tersenyum tipis.

-

-

Sakura berjalan agak terseok di koridor. Dia meletakkan tangannya di jidat dan baru menyadari kalau dirinya demam –dan demamnya sebenarnya lumayan tinggi-. Tapi ia tak mau merepotkan, jadi walaupun sebenarnya ia tak yakin entah masih bisa atau tidaknya ia sampai UKS, ia tetap menolak untuk diantar.

-

**Sakura's POV**

Sesampainya di UKS aku mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, tapi karna tak ada jawaban aku langsung masuk saja. "Bu Shizune.." aku memanggil guru penjaga UKS, tapi aku bahkan tak mendapat tanda-tanda kehadiran seorangpun. Jadi aku asal saja membuka tirai bilik kamar yang paling dekat dan mendapati seorang lakki-laki putih berdada telanjang di dalamnya. Cowo berambut mirip pantat ayam itu dengan 'biasa aja' melirikku.

"Sia.. pa?" aku bertanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ku punya. Kepalaku sudah benar-benar berat sekali dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan aku sukses, pingsan.

Dua mata onyx itu masih memandangiku. Entah pandangan aneh, kasihan, atau mungkin menahan tawa. Bagaimanapun ia tak terlihat seperti cowo yang begitu baik. Sial. Aku tak suka posisi ini! Tapi apa dayaku, aku bahkan sudah memejamkan mataku. Aku masih mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang mendekatiku, dan merasakan pandangannya yang semakin.... _spesifik_.

-

**Thanks for reading this Chapter! ^^ Dan yah, chapter ini memang panjang banget… makanya dibikin part-part segala. Eniwei, thanks buat semua yang udah review kemaren! Untuk Chapter yang ini juga silahkan mengungkapkan pendapat kalian ……**


End file.
